warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nova (Warframe)/@comment-184.23.128.3-20130719222655/@comment-10719468-20130719235855
I currently have: 52/60 Mods Capacity - & - Energy Syphon +14 Null Star = | Focus V | Flow -- | Constitution -- | Antimatter Drop = -3 -6 -5 -7 -4 Wormhole = | Stretch V | Streamline | Handspring | Molecular Prime = -5 -11 -9 -9 -7 Now to explain: Like I said in a comment somewhere on some other page, when I play fast frames, I have the ability to get out of trouble via different tools or skills that the frame has built into it. Ash and Loki have invisibility, which shade can give you too, Volt has speed, Banshee with Rush is fast and has Sonic Boom to push things away, so on top of those skills we have cover, fast frames are probably going to find it easier to get behind cover so they don't get shot at than slow frames, they move faster after all. Now, with the way shields and health work, they affect your base, so the higher the base the better, Nova however has low base stats to begin with, which means they don't multiply as well for her specifically. For me personally, I know that with Nova and my Shade, I will be invisible when enemies get close to me, my Null Star is always up, so if they do get close to me, they get shot in the face which staggers them 100% of the time, invisibility also loses aggro and allows you to use your abilities even while invisible without losing invisibility. Now the most dangerous thing for a Warframe that is squishy and fast is knockdown. Why? Because I can avoid incoming fire by getting behind cover, I can slide attack behind cover, jump off ledges or even just kill the things before they get to attack me, and if I need too, I can also use Wormhole. Knockdown is dangerous because when you're on the floor, you can't do anything, you can't kill things, you can't use Wormhole, you can't get behind cover, and like I said on some other page in the comments, we all have those BS moments where you go through a door and randomly walk into a Heavy grineer, or a MOA that's mid-shockwave slam because a team member ran ahead and skipped enemies, or you walk through a door and random corpus lasers hit you, or a grineer shield guy charges you from outside your field of view and behind some crate like a ninja and knocks you down and does direct HP damage. Right? There's always a moment like that where you think: "Oh for fawks sake..." and although at low level these things are not enough to kill you, at higher level walking into a heavy grineer right after a door means you have very little choices as to how you can handle the situation and they tend to set off their knockdown shockwave attacks very, very quickly, so chances are you're on the floor; grineer Scorpians and Rollers, which can knock down now, are perfect examples as well. When you're on the floor you will got shot at and no matter how much HP and Shields you try to stack with Nova, it won't save you from death, once that level 100 gorgon revs up, you're dead. With Constitution and Handspring however, your recovery time is reduced by 60%, which means a bit over 2x faster to get up. That means that when you get pulled by Scorpians, you will stand up before the rope can reach them and their melee range, Rollers knocking you down means you get back up like it is nothing, get back up before that gorgon can rev up fully, get back up before enemies swarm you in corpus missions when something knocks you down. Over all, for squishy frames, knockdown recovery means more survival. Now as for the energy choices, I technically don't NEED to have Flow AND Streamline, but the thing is, I'm almost always using Null Star, it's like a buff, and with all of that energy pool, being able to use anti-matter drop for cheaper, Wormhole for only 50 Energy and your ultimate for 75, makes having both extremely useful for such a energy consuming Warframe. Although Continuity --which we don't need -- increases the number of Null Star motes and the duration of Wormhole and supposedly Anti-Matter Drop, Null Star litterally costs 12.5 energy with Streamline to use and is a quick recast, so increasing the amount of motes is not much of an improvement seeing as they can only fire once per second. Constitution also gives you 28% already which is only 2% lower than Continuity, so really, it is pointless. I don't know why you took your Wormhole out, it is extremely useful for getting away, getting things away, and getting you to places, with a massive pool of energy you can cut some very tedious stair climbing in some grineer maps, being able to teleport anywhere you want for up to 48 meters is pretty good, and if you're using Kogake like I am, you can push enemies into Portals -- which hasn't been successful yet but I'm trying -- which are directed at pits and have them insta-die, you can teleport to fallen allies who are a mile away, or at least 48 meters away, to rescue them from certain death, slide dashing and running might help you but what if your friend is dieing 4 levels above you which is not easy to climb quickly? A portal straight up, zooming in and aiming at the ceiling, calculating where you'll drop so you have a place to land and if one teleport isn't enough, usually 2 is. Are things attacking your pod or defense point and for some reason your whole team is on the other side of the map? Wormhole can teleport all of them, not just yourself. Very useful for many different situations. This is my current build and look at Nova, I think it suits her, feel free to use whatever you feel comfortable with and I hope that my opinion helps in some way. I plan on adding that impact damage mod to my Kogake so I can use Wormhole to teleport 48 meters up in the air and then drop down on stuff and do like 234723897928 damage. Captain Falcon like. Just need to find the Mod. ;P Plan on testing Hikou VS Despair to see which is better for charging up Anti-Matter Drop in a single clip. Using Despair as my primary because I can't play without my perdy bow. ;x